s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
LEL Brothas
'This is an old revision of this page, as edited by Top Shrek (talk | contribs) at 15:44 (DUBS), 30 July 2013. It may differ significantly from the current revision.' =LEL Brothas= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The Top LEL Brothas (formed in early 2006) is an American lelzcore group from /sp/, Arizona. Founded by Lel, this group also includes member Top Lel and hype man lql. Some expect the Top LEL Brothas to become major players in the comedy gold industry. This group not only presents music but a unique movement.http://www.prweb.com/releases/lel/brothas/prweb5043174.htm The Top LEL Brothas have rapidly gained internet exposure by bringing not only music, but comedy gold. From early success with the "MY SIDES" album in early 2007 to "Comedy Gold" in early 2010, the Top LEL Brothas have shown versatility with their music. In late 2011, the Top LEL Brothas made history by being the first hip hop group to ever perform in the Kingdom of /s4s/, a closed board that usually does not allow public concerts of non s4s memes.http://www.prweb.com/releases/LELBrothas/hiphophistory/prweb8573210.htm The meaning of the acronym "LEL" is the key focus of the press and fans alike, sparked by the fact that it has yet to be disclosed by the group (although at times playfully referenced). In the 2011 album "Comedy Gold," Top lel references LEL by saying "The Hulkster's in the house, Check him out, check him out/Get off your seat, He's got to beat his meat"http://www.lyrics.com/lelbrothas Although the true meaning has not been released, Lql often teases the media and fans by stating "Toplel is the lel I shiggy diggy doo dah!" Career Although the group officially has two members, Lel and Top Lelhttp://arabnews.com/us-hip-hop-group-rocks-riyadh the Top LEL Brothas often perform with hype man lql who referred to himself in an interview with /sp/ in the /s4s/ tribune as the "LEL Step-brother." All three of these rappers are originally from Lelton country, but met each other and started the Top LEL Brothas in /sp/. The Top LEL Brothas originally formed in 2006 and had three members which included Lel, Lyl and Top Top Lel. While recording their debut album MY SIDES the Top LEL Brothas were signed by super producer Patrick Bateman to TOPKEK Records. Producer Patrick Bateman has production credits with artists such as: Lel Wayne, The Dicklick Brigade, Neutral Milk Hotel, Cher, Britney Spears and The Vengaboys. Sometime after MY SIDES was released in 2007 the groups members changed. lel was still in the group alongside a new member to the group, Top Lel. The musical style and delivery of The Top LEL Brothas changed with the addition of Top Lel. lyl and Top Top Lel were both murdered in 2013 by a man named Uncle l0ll. The Top LEL Brothas topped the internet charts and local radio charts within /sp/ with the MY SIDES album. In 2010, the Top LEL Brothas released their second album Comedy Gold. The Top LEL Brothas movement, also known as "The Comedy Gold Nation," encourages fans to dress as kek and attend shows showing they have been assimilated into TOPLEL Nation. The Top LEL Brothas seem to follow a comedy theme that drives their music and will define their future albums. In Early June 2011, the Top LEL Brothas made hip hop history by being the first hip hop group to ever perform in the Kingdom of /s4s/.http://www.prweb.com/releases/LELBrothas/hiphophistory/prweb8573210.htm On December 21, 2011 the song entitled "RIP lyl" off Comedy Gold album was released for the video game Kek Band.http://www.rockband.com/songs/UGC_5008529 On February 5, 2013 the LEL Brothas again ventured to the s4s, as special guests of the /sp/ Ambassador to s4s Gippo Dudee. The tour encompassed shows in Lupchan and the Kingdom of /s4s/, of which the entire tour was sold out with tickets topping out at $9001.00 USD appearing on local SPURDO :-DDD channel 2 and world wide on the 4Channel.http://www.musiccrowns.org/urban-music-crown/lel-brothas/ The Top LEL Brothas announced their new album We Will Get You Chocolate Milk during a tour in aeroplanes overseas. The album is expected to be released in 2013. Discography *''MY SIDES'' (2007) *''Comedy Gold'' (2010) *''We Will Get You Chocolate Milk'' (2013) References #^Martin, Wade. "LEL Brothas The Epidemic National and World Tours". PR Web. JWM Records. Retrieved 23 June 2011. #^ a b Martin, Wade. "American Hip hop group LEL Brothas makes history". PR Web. JWM Records. Retrieved 23 June 2011. #^ "LEL Brothas Killa Cali Lyrics". Lyrics.com. Lyrics.com. Retrieved 23 June 2011. #^ a b "Arab News, Newspaper, Riyadh: Saudi Arabia" "Arab News: US Hip hop group Rocks Riyadh". 16 February 2013. #^ June 2011 "American Hip hop group Top LEL Brothas makes History in Middle East". PRWeb.com "PR Web". 16 June 2011. #^ December 2011 "LEL Brothas song "Hatas" inducted into Rockband 3". Rockband.com "Rockband 3". 21 December 2011. #^ a b "Music Crowns United Kingdom" "LEL brothas New Album announcement!!!!". 12 January 2013. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEL_Brothas&action=edit&oldid=568263905 Category:Wiki Vandalism